Obsession
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Sonea is hiding from the Guild and her little control is dwindling fast. The magicians are eager to find her, but will they get to her in time? Set from TMG but things are slightly different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Cery watched her carefully. She lay perfectly still on the bed, and slept soundlessly. Serene and angelic. Almost. The past few weeks hadn't served her well at all, moving from place to place each day, avoiding the Guild at all costs. _I should never have encouraged her to try more magic.._ Now they were in a cold room filled with simple furniture. He knew it wasn't safe being in here with her, but he had brought her to this misery. Since using magic for the first time Sonea had grown more and more frustrated and scared. Even more so now she kept burning things. She had little control over it all and Cery was scared that the letter she had received was telling the truth...

_Each day her magic will become increasingly harder to stop and it will become more dangerous. Soon the magic will consume her and everything around her, unless you bring her to us. She will die otherwise._

"Cery?" Came a small voice. Cery looked up to find Sonea awakening and sitting upright.

"Did you sleep any better tonight?"

"A little."

"The magicians are searching far from here today." He smiled reassuringly. Sonea smiled back gently and climbed out of bed.

"Maybe today we can stay here all day." A knock on the door made them both jump, and Cery warily checked the hole to see who was there. As he opened the door, Faren came in holding a cloak and a small bundle.

"I've brought you some cleaner clothes." Faren said handing Sonea the bundle. "If they have seen what you are wearing, they'll be looking for that."

"Are we moving again?"

"You didn't-" Faren sighed. "Of course you didn't.. But yes we are, you accidentally used magic again."

"Again?" Sonea cried. "But I didn't do anything!" Suddenly the bed creaked, and collapsed down in pieces. Sonea hurried away, surprised at how powerful the magic was.

"Quickly then." Faren said opening the door. Cery scurried out first, followed by Sonea, then Faren directed them to their new location.

* * *

"I don't see what the use is of us being here when we know the girl is on the other side of the city." Fergun whined.

"Because they'll have people watching us, and believe she is safer and they won't look so carefully at the magicians over near them." Dannyl told him again.

"We- What was that?" Fergun frowned.

"She is on the move again, close to us."

"Do we try and go after her?"

"I'm not sure... But her presence is wavering." Dannyl glanced about for other magicians. "I think the others have left already. We are the only ones left." He stifled a groan. _Of all the people to be stuck with it had to be Fergun..._ _However I bet he isn't thinking the same. The poor guy is besotted with me. _Dannyl thought back to the night Fergun had appeared in his rooms.

"Fergun?" Dannyl said opening the door. He smelt strongly of wine and bol, and was swaying about in the corridor.

"Ah Dannyl, fancy seeing you here."

"This is my room."

"So it is. So it is. May I come in?"

"Err.. Sure?"

Fergun drunkenly stumbled into Dannyl's rooms, narrowly avoiding knocking over countless numbers of glass phials and general oddities. "Please be careful." Dannyl hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, I have had a bit of wine."

"Just a bit?"

"But I brought some for you!" He said taking out a bottle of Anuren from his pocket and giving it to him.

"Thank you." He said placing the empty bottle on a table.

"You are very welcome!" He grinned at him, falling forwards.

"Maybe you should sit down!" Dannyl said guiding him to a chair. He quickly took everything of worth far away from Fergun and offered him sumi. Fergun had happily made himself comfy in Dannyl's favourite chair and had fallen asleep in an instant.

"Fergun?" Dannyl said shaking him. "Fergun?" He sleepily awoke to find Dannyl staring at him.

"You are very pretty." He said smiling. "I like your eyes." Dannyl retreated away, scared of Fergun. "Don't run away Dannyl!" He cried. "I just want to be your friend." Suddenly he burst out into tears. Sighing, Dannyl went back over to Fergun and sat on the arm of the chair.

"It's ok. I am you friend." He soothed. "Maybe you should return to your rooms.."

"But I don't want to be alone."

Dannyl awkwardly patted his shoulder. "You won't be if you go to sleep."

"But I have no-one. Kerrin left me to hang round Elben all the time." He sobbed. Dannyl was unsure what to do. He was too kind to just boot Fergun out the door – which he really wanted to do, and it was highly awkward comforting him, especially after all the years of being enemies. "I'm sure it'll be ok." Dannyl eventually said.

"Yes. Maybe you are right." Fergun said sniffling. "Thank you." He stood up wobbly, and supported himself on Dannyl's shoulder. Before he could realise, Fergun leant forward and kissed him on the lips. In shock, Dannyl backed away, slipped off the chair and fell onto the floor. "Fergun?" He yelped, and hastily stood up. Fergun had turned bright red and his mouth was flapping about babbling apologies and excuses. Drunkenly Fergun staggered out of Dannyl's rooms. However the next morning Fergun had returned and begged him not to say anything to anyone. And thus since had been nice to him.

"We should wait until she stays still." Dannyl concluded, "we don't know the tunnels and we would just end up lost if they ran."

"Good plan." Fergun smiled at him. "Shall we go back to the Guild?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Rothen saw Dannyl arrive back with Fergun, he frowned. "I thought you were avoiding him."

"I was. But somehow I got stuck with him _all_ day." Rothen chuckled.

"You had lots of fun then?"

"Tons of it!" Dannyl exclaimed waving his hands about. "But where were you all day?"

"The High Lord had me talking all afternoon about this young girl. He is worried that because of her unusual strength we may need to get the stronger magicians to search for her in case of loosed magic."

"I doubt they'd have any of that. Besides, I don't think she will last much longer. When we were out, she moved again and I felt her presence. It kept flickering..."

"If she can't keep it hidden then she is dangerously close to losing complete control." Rothen said worried. "But there is nothing we can do."

"Surely the Thieves know we are telling the truth by now? Especially seeing as we have tried and tried to contact them." Dannyl seethed frustratedly. "Serves them right if they lose stuff thanks to her."

"Dannyl!" Rothen said shocked. Sighing, Rothen asked, "where was she last?"

"In the Northside, close to the wall."

"I'll carry on the search. We have to find that poor girl before it is too late."

* * *

Faren's eyes hung heavily as he tried staying awake. One of his informants was dragging on an important story, and he couldn't hurry him. The man had a stutter so he'd end up taking twice as long, and Faren could barely take any more.

"Thank you Mullin." He yawned. "Continue watching the post for now, I heard they'll be a whole lot of rub going down there soon." As Mullin left, Faren hurried off to Sonea's hiding place. Her requirements were multiplying and he was running out of favours fast. Ravi had also sent word that magicians were getting anxious and had tried numerous times to talk with any of them, and each had declined. Cery had also confided in him worrying about Sonea, and wondering whether it would be better to let the Guild help her... Eventually Faren had decided that this was probably for the best, even though he would be breaking their deal. When Sonea next had to be moved, he was going to 'accidentally' let them find her and save her. However the day was dwindling fast, and the magicians weren't going to hang around for much longer. As the door creaked open, he felt a twinge of guilt as he smiled at Sonea. _I'm a Thief! This is business and shouldn't affect me so._ He scolded himself mentally. "Hai, Sonea, we have to leave again. You'll like this new place, it is much comfier than here."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Faren said letting her pass. "Cery said he'll meet us there." He guided her through the maze of tunnels and let her up a short ladder. "We'll have to take our chances on the street." He hissed, "the tunnel back there has collapsed.

"But they might see me!"

"Wear this." Faren said giving her his cloak, "and stay close to me." Nimbly, he slipped out of the grille in the wall and onto the street. Sonea followed warily, looking around for anyone who vaguely looked magician-like. Faren led the way across the open streets, occasionally looking around. Catching a glimpse of Cery, he quickly signalled for him to wait and follow when ready.

"I think that's a magician there!" Sonea hissed, and backed up to a shadowed wall. Faren cursed and slipped into the shadows with her.

"Calm, Sonea. You don't want to loose magic now." Sonea took deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying her best not to release magic. But her thoughts kept returning to the fact a magician stood no more than ten paces away, and wanted to kill her...

"Ah!" She cried as the crate beside her exploded into flames. Faren grabbed her arm and ran. Pulling her into an alcove, he gently consoled her.

"It's ok Sonea, they are going the other way. They don't know you are here."

"I can't stop it!" Sonea gasped, "it won't stop!" The wall behind them started crumbling, and bricks fell.

"Sonea!" Faren cried, trying to grab hold of her. "You've put up one of those barriers and it is visible. Stop it or they'll see you!"

"I can't!" She said surrounded by a white globe. More and more debris pattered down onto it, as the wall disintegrated. "Help me!"

Faren cast about for a magician, but there were none. "I-I don't know what to do..." He admitted. Suddenly out of nowhere, a cloaked figure emerged and ran to her. "Hai! What are you doing?" Faren hissed at him.

"I am a magician." He replied dismissively. Faren eyed the man curiously. _Don't magicians have to wear their robes at all times? Why is this one dressed as a dwell? _

"Look at me." The magician said to Sonea, voice full of command. "Breathe deeply and slowly." Slowly the shield became transparent again, and Sonea flinched away as she saw him. "I will help you." He continued, "if you let me. But first you have to lower the shield." Sonea looked at him. His dark eyes watched her carefully, and looking deep in them, she realised she could trust him. She looked up as crumbles of mortar landed on her head, and she found that the shield had gone. "Give me your hand." He said gently, reaching out with his own. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand to his, and he took hold of it. His presence appeared at the edges of her mind, and she concentrated on it. She knew he was there, but couldn't work out how. Somehow she immediately knew his name was Akkarin.

_-Thank you. Now you must listen carefully, you are in danger of completely losing control of your magic. This is why you can't stop it. Right now all we can do is use it up, then this will stop._

He sent her a thought of flowing magic, but she flinched and pushed it away. Returning again with a stronger presence, he tried again by sending her a thought of giving the magic away. Slowly understanding, she followed his commands, and gently pushed the magic away, giving it all to him instead. Sighing, Sonea realised it was safe now. He had saved her life. His eyes broke away from hers and he stood. She tried to speak to thank him, but her body gave into weariness and slept.

"Other magicians will have felt this, and will arrive shortly. They will take care of her." Akkarin said looking at Faren. And with that he disappeared back into the streets. As Faren went to pick Sonea up, footsteps fell behind him.

"Hai, Faren?" Cery called.

"Yes?"

"I got the magician." He said as a cloaked figure stepped into view.

"She's asleep?" The magician frowned.

"Another magician came along and did something, he said more of you would come."

"Who?"

"He never said. But he was dressed differently." Faren said stepping forward with Sonea.

"I will take her to the Guild. She will be safe with us. It is lucky she only did this much damage." The magician looked around at the crumbled walls. "Thank you for handing her over." Faren gave the old magician one glance, then slipped back into the shadows without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The door clicked open and Lorlen looked up as his visitor. "Ah Rothen, good timing. I was about to come and find you." Rothen chuckled at him and took a seat.

"Would it happen to be about Sonea?"

"It would. How is it going?"

"She understands why she is here and will learn control, but she doesn't seem to want to stay here."

"That is understandable." Lorlen nodded. "Have you found out any more about this magician who got to her before you."

"Yes. That is why I am here." Pausing for a short breath, Rothen prepared himself. "It was Akkarin."

"Akkarin?" Lorlen exclaimed. "Why didn't he just bring her here?" He frowned.

"Apparently he wasn't in his robes, he was dressed as a slum dweller."

"That is very interesting." Lorlen said confused. "I'll be sure to find out what he was up to."

* * *

Sonea had been cooped up in Rothen's rooms forever, it seemed. Slowly she had realised she could trust Rothen, and each day he was helping her gain control. She had not met other magicians yet, but looking out the window she saw them walking around and entering the mysterious buildings of the Guild. She tried to catch a glimpse of the magician who saved her, but from this high up she could barely make out their faces. _I don't even know what colour robes he wears.. _She sighed. _I just want to say thank you... I would have died if it wasn't for him... _She shuddered. Only after she had replayed the events in her mind had she realised how close she had been to dying. And then a mysterious magician had saved her. _He had the most wonderful eyes... _She thought, remembering them once again. A polite knock came from the door, and Sonea went to investigate.

"Ah, so you are awake then." Rothen smiled.

"Yes." Sonea said distractedly, and returned back to look out the window. "When do I get to meet more people?"

"Well my friend Dannyl is going to visit-" Rothen frowned at Sonea who didn't appear to be listening. "And my son might be visiting soon." Sonea was still gazing out the window, as if in search for something or someone. "Do you want to meet someone in particular?" Sonea nodded and was quite for a while.

"I want to say thank you, to that man who saved me." She finally said, savouring the syllables as she spoke, "Akkarin."

"There are plenty other magicians who are much more friendly and-"

"I want to meet him." She said firmly.

"Well I could ask him, I guess, but I doubt he will meet with you." Rothen looked at her unnerved. _There is something odd about that.. But I can't quite figure out what.._

* * *

Dannyl made his way to Rothen's rooms eagerly. He was curious to meet Sonea, and it also meant that a certain magician couldn't follow. He had no idea how to deal with Fergun. The memory still gave him the chills, and Fergun's presence didn't help either. He didn't hate him as much now, as Fergun had actually _apologised_ for some of his misdoings, but he still found the magician irritating. A small part of him, however, was surprised and even liked being admired in some way. It also brought up a mixed feeling of warning and wanting, but Dannyl smothered it. Ever since he was a novice...

"Dannyl!"

"Ah, Rothen! I was about to come and visit." He smiled.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"A favour?" Dannyl frowned, caught completely off guard.

"Well you can be very persuasive, so I thought maybe you would-"

"Who is it this time?" Dannyl sighed. _Curse my persuasion skills!_

"Akkarin."

"Akkarin! But you know.." He leant down to whisper, "that I am afraid of him!"

"Then this will help you!" Rothen pointed out. "He isn't even a Higher Magician! How can he be that scary."

"With persuasion skills like those Rothen, _you_ should go and talk to him." He commented dryly. "Very well, I will. But you owe me!"

"Thank you."

"Now what am I even asking about?"

"Seeing if he will meet with Sonea. She wants to thank him."

Dannyl sighed and shook his head at his old mentor. "Why can't you ask _that_? Maybe I shouldn't do it after all..."

"I need to talk with Vinara, _and_ I am the only magician that can currently stop your admirer from following you." He smirked.

"I will find him now!" He said striding off with pink cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Akkarin sat swirling the wine in his glass. The usually sweet wine had left a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered the conversation from earlier. Lorlen had visited him, the blue swirl of his robes swishing violently, as he entered frowning. Akkarin had sighed, he knew exactly why Lorlen was there to visit, and it wasn't to drink his expensive wine. Lorlen had adopted his stern Administrator demeanour, and Akkarin couldn't help but laugh at him. Even after two years he still couldn't get used to his best friend being the Administrator of the Guild. Fortunately it was only the exterior of Lorlen which had changed – the inside was still the same, and after a few minutes Lorlen too was laughing.

"You are a bad influence, Akkarin of Delvon."

Akkarin shrugged at him, "I guess it is part of my charm."

"It sure does explain a lot!"

"I can assure you that at times _you_ were worse than me."

"I was not!" Lorlen scoffed. "You were always to blame."

Akkarin smiled at him mischievously, "what about that time you stole that girls-"

"You got me drunk!" He interrupted embarrassed. "Very drunk."

"It was for your own good." Akkarin grinned.

"_Anyway_," Lorlen said trying hard to change the subject back, "I am sure you know why I am here. And I am sure you also know what I will say."

"Yes, I know. I'll make sure to wear my robes at all time. Now if I ask you not to pursue this, will you do as I say?"

"Just as long as you aren't getting into trouble." Lorlen sighed, "but I would like to know one thing. Why didn't you bring Sonea back to the Guild?"

"I knew others were coming, and I could hardly let anyone else know I was roaming around not in my robes. You were just lucky I _was_ there. She wouldn't have survived much longer."

Lorlen chuckled, "well you have certainly left an impression on her. She wants to meet you to thank you apparently."

"How do you know that?"

He grinned, "Dannyl hinted it. That poor man is so scared of you, I decided to put him at ease. I'm not sure what you have done to him, but he looked high relieved to not have to talk to you."

"I am not sure either.." Akkarin frowned.

"So are you going to visit Sonea? You could even persuade her to stay with that charm of yours."

"I don't know yet. Should I?"

"Well it'd be a shame for her to go back to the slums after this. She has great potential after all, you should know of this, you've seen how much magic she had."

"If she only wants to thank me, then she can do so by letter." He shrugged.

"Don't moan to me when you find her going to extreme lengths to meet with you." Lorlen warned. "In fact I may even help her.." He mused aloud.

"And what benefit would you get out of that?"

"Seeing you squirm." He smiled, "I want to know _why_ you don't want to talk to her."

"I never said I didn't want to talk to her." Akkarin frowned, "you insinuated it."

"Well is it true?"

"No, it is not."

"Then you'll talk to her. Great! I will go and tell Rothen right away." Lorlen said opening the door. "Now was that so hard?" He grinned then exited quickly.

Akkarin had shook his head and chuckled, then filled himself a full glass of wine. But sat staring at it and swished it, instead of drinking it. Sat deep within his brooding reverie. "I don't care what he says. I am not visiting her." He said aloud to himself and nodded. _And if he tries to make me then..._ Akkarin glanced at the wine cabinet and grinned. _He can't do so if I am drunk._ He quickly drained his glass, and eagerly grabbed the bottle of wine and poured another glass.

* * *

When Lorlen returned a few hours later, a strong smell of wine hung in the air, and empty bottles of wine littered the floor. Akkarin sat slumped passed out in his chair.

"Akkarin." He called, but he didn't stir. Lorlen walked closer and called again in his ear.

"Ah!" Akkarin murmured sleepily. "Can't you see I am sleeping."

"Why do you stink of wine?"

"Oh, I had a few... Glasses-"

"Bottles."

"Glasses!" He corrected Lorlen back. "I had a few glasses, from each bottle, a few times." He nodded fervently.

"You knew I would make you visit Sonea and you got yourself _drunk_?" Lorlen sighed. "Well that won't stop me, drunkard."

"I hardly think you'll introduce me to an easily infulen.. inflien.. infl_uenced_ young lady." He giggled drunkenly.

"Well I am going to prove you wrong." Lorlen said smugly, "and if I have to drag you all the way, so be it."

"You can't do that! The Guild will question your authority!"

"Would you like to find out?" Lorlen challenged him.

"Fine fine!" Akkarin said standing up swaying, "but I am only doing it to _save_ you from embarrassment." He tried walking to the door, and ended up face first on the floor.

"I think it'll be you who will need saving, my friend." Lorlen grinned.

Akkarin jumped up and brushed his robes down, "what ever do you mean?" He said innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_He said I could visit any time. But it doesn't feel right being here. And they all keep staring..._

"Can I help you?" A green robed figure said, walking nearer to him.

"Err, yes. Um... I was told.. - by a magician - that I could see my friend at any time.. She, uh, was the girl who almost lost control of her magic." Cery's eyes widened as he realised he realised he was squeaking. _Living the namesake well Cery. Well done. _The magician smiled warmly at him and pointed off to the right.

"Ah yes, her. She is currently being kept in Lord Rothen's room, which is in the Magicians' Quarters. If you'll follow me I'll take you there," she said and began to lead the way.

"Thank you," he managed to say in a less squeaky way. As he followed the magician he eagerly gawked at the towering buildings all around him. In front of him was the University, a place he had wanted to visit for many years, however the magician chose the path around it, and Cery had to bite his lip to stop cursing. The outside route did not displease him, and seeing the wonders of the Guild appearing only a arm stretch away made him feel twice as small as he really was. Soon they stepped into a long corridor filled with doors and servants. _This must be where the magicians live. I can't believe there are so many people here at the Guild! _Cery almost walked straight into his guide as she stopped abruptly and he jumped back hastily, pink spots on his cheeks appearing. She knocked on the door politely and a familiar face greeted them.

"Thank you for showing me here," he said to the magician quietly.

"No problem," she nodded and left brusquely. Rothen opened the door wider and let him enter.

* * *

Akkarin sighed heavily. Lorlen had fed him countless cups of bitter sumi to try and sober him, and it had left a horrible taste in his mouth. He had then dragged him along to Rothen's room twice – as he had ran back the first time – and now he had threatened to cut off his wine supply. Not that that would stop Akkarin getting wine, but Lorlen needed to think he was getting somewhere with him after all.

"Why won't you see her? It's not going to kill you, it'll probably be over as soon as you scare her off with one of those intimidating looks, and then you won't have to worry about it ever again."

"Because," Akkarin nodded.

"That is not a reason, you know."

"And you shouldn't keep sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Go on, knock, they are expecting you."

"I can't."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are physically and magically incapable of hitting that door at least once to make a reasonable amount of noise?" Lorlen hissed irritated.

"Yes."

"That's it. I give up. Go drink yourself to sleep." Turning abruptly Lorlen left, leaving Akkarin standing with a smug grin on his face. As he turned to leave himself, he heard a thump beside him, a tiny dark smudge marred the wooden door and Akkarin cursed. Before he could run away it opened and Rothen looked at him oddly. Looking down the corridor he saw Lorlen standing with a wide grin plastered across his face.

_-Have fun. _He called mentally, sending waves of amusement.

_-Just you wait._

"I'm glad you came," Rothen greeted him. "Sonea has been eager to meet with you for a while."

"Err yeah, so Lorlen told me." Peering inside he spotted a young boy and stopped himself, "ah, she already has company so maybe I should come back-"

"Akkarin?" He winced as a young girl appeared beside Rothen. Looking down at her, she smiled broadly at him and he instantly took a step backwards. _That is one creepy smile.._

"That's me."

"You aren't leaving are you?"

"Apparently not."

"Good!" She replied and returned back inside. Rothen frowned slightly, but let him pass with an inward sigh. The room was plainly decorated and one wall was adorned in books, all heavily worn and some even were bound with string due to heavy deterioration. Sonea sat relaxed in one of the chairs talking in a hurried hushed voice to her guest, and as she saw him looking at her, she stopped and stared at him. Feeling awkward, he slipped into the furthest chair away from her and looked at the floor.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Rothen offered.

"Yes please," he replied eagerly. _Alright lets hurry this up so I can get out of here quickly and do something useful._ "You wanted to talk to me?" He said pointedly at Sonea.

"Yes," she smiled, "I am very grateful for what you did the other day. There-There was nobody else nearby and if it wasn't for you- I'd be dead."

"Yes, well you are very lucky I happened to be there. And now you have a second chance once you have learnt control."

"A second chance," she breathed and stared at the floor. "You are right." Jumping up she walked over to him and grabbed his hands within her own. Yelping he tried to pull away but her grip held fast. "I owe you my life. And I promise you I won't waste it. Not in the slightest." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him almost adoringly and Akkarin cast a glance at Rothen in hopes he'd stop her. He stood mouth slightly agape and a heavy frown upon his head.

"Sonea, you should probably say goodbye to your guests now as we need to speak with Vinara shortly."

"But-"

"That's ok," Akkarin said pushing her away and standing up. "I have an important meeting with the Administrator which I shouldn't delay." _Or I will do in a minute. This girl is crazy. _"Thank you Rothen, and good day to you all." Striding across the room he grasped at the door handle desperately and exited as quick as his feet would go. With a shudder he carried on down the corridor to find Lorlen.

* * *

"Akkarin, you saved her life. Of course she likes you."

"But you should have seen her face! It was.. creepy."

Sighing Lorlen shut his office door and returned to his seat, "I'm sure she was just being nice."

"She grabbed my hands and left fingernail marks cause of how hard she held on. See this is all your fault, I didn't want to see her for this reason!"

"Because you are afraid that someone other than me will like you?"

"No," he said firmly and glared at him.

"Yes it is!" Lorlen exclaimed, ignoring the glares. "Ever since you came back from your travels you have been a reclusive, anti-social drunkard. The only reason you pester me is because you'd get lonely otherwise."

"That's not true," Akkarin said gently.

"Yeah, you're right, you do go out. When you go prancing round the city without your robes. If you don't want to be a magician then fine," he said calming down. "Just- tell me, at least do me the favour in knowing what the hell this is all about. I don't understand, Akkarin. And I want to."

Akkarin rested his face within his hand, long fingers pushed against his forehead and dark eyes veiled by soft eyelids, "I certainly don't prance," he sneered.


End file.
